vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zonda
|-|Fake Zonda= |-|Septima= |-|True Zonda= Summary Zonda, known in Japan as Pantera (パンテーラ, Pantēra), also referred to as Zonda, the Lustful Mirage or Lust Mirage, Pantera (色惑う夢幻鏡（ラストミラージュ）パンテーラ, Rasuto Mirājū, Pantēra; Lust Mirage literally meaning "Deluding Phantasmal Mirror") as "her" time spent as a member of the Swordsmen and advertised as The Mysterious Girl (謎の少女, Nazo no Shōjo) during the lead-up to Azure Striker Gunvolt 2's release, is a minor antagonist in the original Azure Striker Gunvolt and the main antagonist of Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Zonda Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Female Age: 17 (Fake), 11 (True) Classification: Adept, Former member of Sumeragi, Founder and leader of EDEN Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Transformation, Summoning, Psuedo-Duplication, Energy Projection, Barrier Creation, Can create a vacuum that bypasses Intangibility, Can render herself virtually invulnerable with some of her attacks, Levitation, Light Manipulation (with Phantasmagoria), Can directly attack the mind with Paradise Lost, Healing, probably Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Crystal Generation and Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Hair Manipulation and Technological Manipulation (is capable of creating perfect copies of her subordinates and their Septima, thus should be capable of using the same powers as them) Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Even a mere fragment of her Septima was able to put up a tough fight against Gunvolt on two separate occasions, and the only reason said fragment lost, was because she allowed Gunvolt to destroy it. Near the end of Azure Striker Gunvolt 2, obtained eight fragments of The Muse, for reference, a single fragment of The Muse was able to amp each of EDEN's The Seven up to Gunvolt's level, and some members of The Seven were able to affect areas the size of buildings while amped by their designated shard. Claimed her power to be amplified by a hundredfold, and is portrayed as the strongest character thus far. Her strongest attack, Paradise Lost, would've killed Gunvolt if it wasn't for outside help. Never showed the full extent of her power) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (That of a child her age) Striking Strength: Unknown Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly far higher (Even a mere fragment of her Septima should be superior to Jota "The Prideful Silhouette, who controls Photons similar to how Gunvolt controls Electrons. Easily kept pace with the latter, who dodged attacks from the former in game 1, and should be faster in the sequel.) Durability: At least Building level, likely higher (Even a mere fragment of her Septima is able to take multiple hits from Gunvolt and Copen. Should be far superior to Nova Tsukuyomi, as a mere fragment of her power was portrayed as an equal to him.) Stamina: Superhuman (Did battle with Gunvolt on three seperate occasions without suffering from fatigue) Range: Unknown physically, several meters with Tarot Cards and her Septima Standard Equipment: Tarot Cards Intelligence: Genius (Managed to hide the full extent of her Septima from even the likes of the Sumeragi Group, a powerful conglomerate whom focus around detaining and controlling Adepts, and used it to infiltrate said group and become one of the highest-ranking members to obtain important information on Glaives and The Muse, in which she succeeded. Hid most of her identity even during her time at Sumerai, which she became known for, and everyone who tried to figure out her schemes, found out that several pieces contradicted eachother) Weaknesses: Without her Septima, she's just as vulnerable as a child her age, arrogant and sadistic to a fault, and tends to toy with her opponents, some of her powers are exclusive to her Septimal forms. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Over Gender: Invoking the power of "Over Gender", a skill of the Phantasma Mirror, Sumeragi Zonda can switch between both genders on a whim by projecting a mirror pane above the current form which leaps through it, thus inducing a transformation into the opposite gender. Aside from the obvious aesthetic effects in not only physiology, but also in terms of the weaponized form, with Sumeragi Zonda's armour manifested by their Glaive rearranging itself to suit the current form, doing so seems to additionally remove any forms of tags that have been superimposed upon Sumeragi Zonda's body as the opposite gender form of Sumeragi Zonda ascends to the sky while using Phantasma Mirror to turn intangible with a pink-ish hue, making them impervious to damage. Not only this, shifting between both genders has the effect of changing the skills used by Sumeragi Zonda, with the male form being more focused on close-to-mid-range combat and the female form centered around long-range combat. Interestingly, the appearance of the mirrors used by both forms seems to have different characteristics – the mirrors projected by "Sumeragi Zonda♀" are more ovular in nature, whereas the mirrors of "Sumeragi Zonda♂" are rectangular. Male Form: * Carnal Downpour: Zonda tosses several mirrors in the air. Should the enemy walk under a mirror that is flashing, a spike will rain down. The enemy will meet spikes that rain down should they move by the line of mirrors that are flashing. "He" finishes the move off with a pelvic thrust. * Doppler Desire: Zonda summons four mirrors, two on each side of the screen, and proceeds to bounce off each mirror, leaving a reflection of "him" on it. The reflections then leap out of their mirrors one by one and thrust themselves at the enemy. Should the enemy destroy the mirrors, the attack will be canceled. Female Form: * Orb Valley: Zonda jumps into an oval shaped mirror and flies around the area, shooting energy balls as "she" goes. * Leap of Faith: Zonda jumps from one side of the battlefield to the other, leaving several pink and purple balls in "her" wake, which then bounce around the battlefield. The pink balls disappear after the first bounce, but the purple ones bounce around the battlefield several times before disappearing. As the balls fly around, she will launch a spinning attack along the floor. Both Forms: * Phantasmagoria: Zonda's special attack and the only one both male and female forms perform together. First, they use Mirror to flip the battlefield upside down. Then, Zonda's male form will dash out of a mirror twice in a row while Zonda's female form performs Orb Valley. After that, the male form, alongside a copy, dash at the enemy twice, whilst the female form shoots pink energy. Finally, the female form will shoot bubble-like balls at the enemy. At the same time, the male form will shoot out beams of light that can't be blocked and forced the enemy to the other side of the battlefield. When this happens, the battlefield is reversed, and this phase happens again before the battlefield returns to normal and the fight resumes. Final Form: * Sancte Expande: Zonda hovers above the enemy and creates five Tarot Cards before sending them downward at the enemy. The Tarot Cards occasionally possess homing properties. * Obice Adamas: Zonda creates a yellow barrier around herself. * Gladiis Caelum: Zonda creates two sets of swords that fall down from the sky. * Magnencij In Tractu: Zonda drops a pink orb that generates a field with a vacuum effect. Touching this field harms you and bypasses Prevasion. * Cactus Hastas: Zonda throws 2 green cards to the edges of the battlefield. Half a second later, a pair of GIANT green thorn pillars start grinding along the upper and lower portions of the battlefield, leaving only a small space at each end safe. Near the attack's end, the pillars briefly edge forwards, hitting in the "safe" spot. * Paradise Lost: Zonda begins to sing a song of despair that rends your mind and body. Zonda is completely invincible during this technique. * Eden's Presence: Zonda throws seven cards outwards before disappearing. Then, a projection of each of The Seven appears to perform an attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Leaders Category:Illusionists Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Metal Users Category:Water Users Category:Hair Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt